Ethelwyn Jr
Ethelwyn Jr is the alter ego of Jeremy. He is a major character in the series and will only appear when Jeremy has been charged with magic. History Ethelwyn Jr isn't an individual as he is the alter ego of Jeremy. After Jeremy has been rejected by Mimi for too many times, he decided to try a new personality. Therefore, turning into Ethelwyn Jr (That's what he calls himself). Jeremy is the only one in the year group who knows how to do a human transfomation spell, allowing no one to suspect him. At first, Ethelwyn seemed to attract Mimi and she soon began to have a soft spot for him. Later into the series, Mimi decides that she likes Ethelwyn in a romantic way. Jeremy immediately regrets his decision after that moment and feels like a traitor to Mimi and himself. However he currently stayed as himself permanently as he does not want Mimi to feel hurt or let her learn the truth. Relationships Jeremy Even though they are the same person, Jeremy seems to be slightly jealous of his alter self. He clarified that the person he is not seems to be liked more than the person he really is, but he does not want to act like Ethelwyn out of costume. Jeremy likes being Ethelwyn at the start, but later realises the mistake he made and regrets ever trying to be someone else. He soons starts to dislike Ethelwyn but cannot help being him as it would make others upset if he revealed who he actually is. Mimi Kat Jeremy is able to be more of the person that Mimi likes as Ethelwyn. Mimi develops a romantic crush on him but has not revealed this secret to him yet. Ethelwyn likes Mimi too but becomes worried that she does not like the person he actually is, yet he doesn't have a way out of the problem and ends up trying not to get too close to her, hoping that maybe she'll like him less so he wouldn't have to be Ethelwyn anymore. Lorissa Asirol The two don't have much contact but Ethelwyn secretly wants to tell Lorissa the truth about himself suggesting that maybe she would be able to help him. He considers otherwise because he doesn't want her to end up thinking he's selfish. Personality As Ethelwyn, Jeremy is less flirty and nice. He becomes more rebellish and in control compared to his real self. However, he also becomes more likable by other people and is more adventurous. He joins in with Mimi's plans and she acts as an influence to him. Ethelwyn shows a darker and deeper side but also acts more romantic rather than flirty. Quotes "Good afternoon, fine lady. Allow me to introduce my retarded self of which who has the name of Ethelwyn Jr." "Uh oh! Here comes the idea! Maybe, we should hide the dead body in the actual cemetery?!" "Yeah...no..." "Introduce myself? Uh...I like hats?? And I rather like...golf." "Thank you, gentlemen. What an honour to be the guest of disgrace. I thank you for this delightfully terrible evening and I'm so glad you wasted my time. Good night."